


Red Post

by Buchanan (lish_the_fish)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Oops, Red Room, natasha and bucky being bros, natasha bucky brotp, red room buddies, red room reference, red room with pretty much no backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lish_the_fish/pseuds/Buchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov and Bucky Barnes go on missions to shut down places that could potentially be working KGB bases or have involvement with sleeper agents (from Winter Soldier comics), and during one what they find is even worse than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Post

**Author's Note:**

> (So, I'm just gonna let you guys know from the start that I'm not all that well versed in the ways of the Marvel Comic Universe, so this story is loosely based on the fact that the Russians trained assassins in a place/group of places called the Red Room, and Bucky and Natasha were both involved. Also, I read somewhere that they would tie up the girls to a post and like hurt them as punishment so that is insinuated here as well.)

Bucky swears, loudly and with little regard for anyone who might happen to overhear. Natasha glares at him but doesn’t comment. She’s shocked too.

They both stare at the post in the middle of the room, two bloody rags hanging from the top. Two different people might look at it unassumingly. Two people, if they were different, might not know the connotation that rope holds behind it.

‘We have the go-ahead to enter. Are we clear?’ A voice, staticky and mechanic, buzzes in Bucky’s ear. Without hesitation he brings his hand up to the comm and relates into it ‘No, you do not have the clear, I repeat, do not enter,’ and this time Natasha can’t help but jut in.

“Barnes, are you sure—” Bucky holds up his hand to silence her. Whatever she was about to say dies on her the lips the second she hears it too: a tinkling, almost metallic…

“Natasha, behind you!” he shouts, but it’s too late. The little girl, not much older than nine or ten, leaps onto the Widow’s back and wraps her lithe thighs around the older woman’s throat, immediately trying to cut off air. Bucky’s hands bring his gun up to the girl, but, at the last second he reconsiders and shoots the air directly above her head.

She hardly flinches.

“Damn it.” Bucky swears again, this time with more heat. Natasha manages to bring her wrists up to the small girl’s legs and shock her with the widow's bite, causing the younger of the two to fall to the ground with a small, infantile scream. The second she’s hit the ground the girl begins sliding away on her hands and feet, glaring up at the both of them with a well-instilled hate. Bucky sees her jaw move the second Natasha grabs it, shoving two fingers into the kid’s mouth to stop her from clicking her cyanide tooth out of place and crunching it like Halloween candy.

“Check for others.” Natasha instructs, letting out a wince as the girl claws at her arms and bites down on her fingers, hard. Once he's sure she has it under control, Bucky nods once and sweeps the room, seeing no other signs for life. There’s a small, adjacent room attached to the East wall, but a quick scope of the area tells him that it’s all clear, too. 

“We’re good.” he informs his partner. 

‘Coms, you have permission to scan the premises for a trail, but do not engage any life forms.’ he hears Natasha speak into the headset at her ear. He walks back into the main room, seeing Natasha with her hand still lodged firmly in the girl’s mouth, as expected.

“Do you think she’s Russian?” he asks, pointedly not looking at the post that haunts them both.

“Who knows. We’ll get the investigation team to interrogate her, maybe she’ll tell us.” Natasha states. Her voice is devoid of emotion, and that worries the Winter Soldier.

“Tash, you really can’t be expecting us to put her into a room with them.” Bucky points out, hearing the noise of a chopper overhead as the evacuation crew starts to move in. Natasha’s eyes are cold and hard as she looks at him.

“They have a ninety-two percent—” but Bucky cuts her off.

“She’s a child!” he interjects. There are footsteps on the roof as the rest of their team (for this mission, at least) starts making their way down the building, searching for any trail that will lead them to whoever corrupt Hydra agent started this mess.

Natasha glares daggers at him.

“What would you have me do, James?” She spits out with little heat. Bucky can see that she’s feeling too much right now, with the girl and the flagging pole. He sighs and scratches the back of his head.

“Back then, when you were here, what would’ve you wanted someone to do?” he finally asks. Natasha holds his eyes for a second longer before readjusting her handle on the little girl.

“I would’ve wanted someone to tell me the truth.” she finally answers. Bucky nods.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Buchanan. As always, I'd love to hear your comments or critiques, and I'd be super grateful if you could bookmark this or leave kudos! 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Buchanan M.


End file.
